Linda Davis
Character Linda is the main antagonist in Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail (film). She is an over ambitious assistant district attorney and Joshua's lover during the film, but she becomes his ex-lover due to her deep jealousy towards his old friend Candace. Background Linda lived an entitled life which she has gained a huge "princess" personality which she is use to getting what she wants; including love. She eventually meets Joshua and falls in love with him. Madea Goes to Jail (Film) Linda was a district attorney who was the fiancée Joshua Hardaway. When we first see her, Hardaway and members of their wedding party along with other attorneys reviewing Madea's case and she and her maid of honor Tonya are disgusted by Madea's first mugshoot as a 9 year old girl but she was able to get Madea off by telling the judge that the officers failed to mirandize he. Josh later gives her the case of his childhood friend Candace "Candy" Washington to prosecute because of her being a friend of his. Things start to get ugly when Josh takes Candy out to eat, Josh introduces Linda and her maid of honor to Candence. Candy could see that Linda isn't the right match for Josh so she says in front Linda "it'll never work" since they are too different: Josh actually cares about helping anyone he sees in trouble no matter their class, while Linda is a shallow and spoiled brat who considers people who have a lower status than her as inferior. Linda is offended and fears that Josh is being unfaithful to her so she threatens to leave him and tells him he shouldn't communicate with people like Candace, only higher class people. One day, Josh's best friend/best man Chuck catches Linda falsifying Candy's court documents and others to win previous cases she prosecuted, but she blackmails him by threatening to tell the head district attorney that he cheated on his bar exam. But feeling guilty that Candace, Madea and other people were imprisoned because of Linda, Chuck (out of guilt and in spite of getting in trouble with the head ADA) told Josh anyway and Josh reveals the truth in front of their wedding guests, including their boss, the Mayor and the Governer and leaves Linda at the altar. He later fights and succeeds for getting Linda indicted for falsifying Candace, Madea and 5 other women's cases which led to their release from prison and Linda's eventual arrest, trial and imprisonment at the end of the film. Relationships * Joshua (ex fiancé) * Tanya (ex-best friend) * Chuck (enemy) * Candace (enemy) * Madea (enemy) Notes * She is approximately in her late twenties or early thirties in age. * She has the best reputation with her numbers with an 89% conviction rate. However she was falsifying charges to build her reputation and be better than her other colleagues. * She is acquainted with Brian Simmons through court settings. * She similar Brenda from Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman The Play as she is another scandalous female attorney. * If she had found out about Josh's unintentional part in Candance's Rape, she would've blamed Candace instead. Category:Female Category:Villians